Phantom Freddy
Were you looking for one of Phantom Freddy's counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, or Shadow Freddy? Ph. Freddy= is the titular antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Phantom Freddy is essentially the same model as Freddy Fazbear from the second game, but he lacks eyes and instead has white pin-pricked irises like the other phantoms. He appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the fire that breaks out in the establishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. He also appears to have half of his right leg missing, leaving his knee joint exposed. He also shares some similarities with Golden Freddy's model from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, namely, his missing left ear and wires coming out of his right eye socket, even the way his hat is tilted slightly to the left. Interestingly, he appears to be colored golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the tint of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme. Locations Phantom Freddy will usually appear in the hallway, right in front of the player, slowly shuffling to the left, before ducking down, as if hiding. He then appears next to the box in The Office, jumpscaring the player. Behavior Phantom Freddy's silhouette will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later. A very simple strategy to avoid Phantom Freddy is to simply ignore him. Do not exit the camera's view, as this can trigger his attack. The moment the player exits the camera, Phantom Freddy can attack. However, if the player stares at Springtrap without pulling up the Monitor or Maintenance Panel when he is in the window or the doorway, Phantom Freddy can attack with no warning, disabling the ventilation system, making it impossible to survive the night by just looking to the left the whole time. Audio The sound Phantom Freddy makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. Warning: Loud! Trivia *Phantom Freddy's jumpscare bears a strong resemblance to Toy Freddy's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Phantom Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's several counterparts, the others being Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Shadow Freddy. * Phantom Freddy's model resembles Golden Freddy's appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, due to the missing ear and wires coming from the eyes and even the way his hat is slightly tilted to the left. This has led many people to believe that the phantom represents Golden Freddy instead. However, this could be disproven by the Golden Freddy hallucination that appears next to the player (though there is a possibility it could be Shadow Freddy). Golden Freddy's slumped and empty appearance is not represented by Phantom Freddy, either, though this may be because he is not an empty suit. * Phantom Freddy's jumpscare resembles Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's, as they attack at random after disappearing from the hallway and entering from the East Hall Corner, respectively. The attack animation itself resembles Chica's jumpscare in the second game, as both consist of the animatronic popping up in the player's face, with only their head visible. * Although Phantom Freddy himself has the appearance of being burnt, both his microphone and hat appear to be perfectly intact. *Phantom Freddy is one of two Phantoms that are never seen on any of the cameras, the other being Phantom Foxy. *If one looks close enough at Phantom Freddy's jumpscare, Phantom Freddy's pin-pricked eyes can be seen slowly rolling. This may possibly be either a mistake by Scott Cawthon, or Phantom Freddy's eyes are simply being motion-blurred. *When Phantom Freddy appears in the hall behind the window in The Office, he lacks eyes entirely. *Phantom Freddy is the only phantom animatronic to be seen moving (apart from in their jumpscare animation), as he can be seen walking outside the office window. **In his walking animation, his legs do not move in a walking motion, rather they are static and sway side to side. This is most likely because the lower third of his body is under the window, and therefore never visible to the player, so there is no need to animate them. *As of version 1.031, Phantom Freddy's footsteps can be heard while shuffling in the window. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Phantom Freddy outside the Office.png|Phantom Freddy halfway down the hallway outside The Office. PhantomFreddyWalkingFixed.gif|Phantom Freddy's animation while walking in the hallway outside The Office, animated. Phantom Freddy Going downwards.gif|Phantom Freddy ducking down, animated. Miscellaneous B9ugPK3.jpg|Phantom Freddy on the Extra menu. PhantomFreddyBrightened.png|Phantom Freddy, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms Category:Males